The SasUKE Operation
by Racous
Summary: Three OOCs of mine, two yaoi fan girls and one normal boy, have a mission...to turn Sasuke into an UKE! Join them in their yaoi adventure! WARNING! YAOI! WARNING! Some pairings here are unheard of! Akatsuki involvement!


Palacruxan: Okay! So...nothing to say. XD I predict this thing to be a long fanfic...

There's a vote-thingy at the bottom! XD Please vote!

Disclaimer: ...la dee la dee la...I can't here you...

* * *

A figure flitted through the buildings, pausing when it reached the gates of Konoha.

The gray cloaked figure quickly formed few hand signs. "Split Personality Technique: Two Spirits."

POOF! A white cloaked figure and a black cloaked figure appeared on either side of the gray cloaked figure.

The black figure with long silver hair spoke up, cleaning his glasses on his sleeve. "Monse." He greeted to the gray cloaked female. "Care telling me why we're here again?"

The female—she had black hair at the top of her head,the part that reached the small of her back silver—named Monse grinned at, technically, herself or himself. Konosuke was the dark side of her spirit, the evil side. She adjusted her glasses on her nose. "Kono, we're here...for a special mission."

The white cloaked figure with black hair in a boy cut piped up, "What mission? I thought we were just here for some plot for some story you're making!" the female grinned, her glasses shining in the sunlight. Monse glared at her good spirit, Chitose.

"It's considered a mission."

"What're we going to do, then?" Konosuke's eyebrow rose. Monse chuckled.

"Operation: Tough Guy Turned Uke."

"A. K. A., SasUKE!" Chitose grinned. Monse grinned back at her.

"Of course. But first, we have to study the names of all the Konoha males."

Konosuke grinned, taking out a gray scroll. "I've got them all listed here." He unrolled it on the ground and bent down to inspect it. Chitose also bent down with Monse following.

Monse pouted as her hair went in front of her face. "I don't know how you bear with this, Kono, but I need a rubber band to tie my hair up."

Chitose chuckled and handed Monse one. "Here."

"Thanks." Monse immediately took it and tied her hair in a low ponytail. Now, she looked like Kabuto, the ninja from Sound. But the three doesn't know who Kabuto is yet, so shush.

Rolling his eyes, Konosuke mumbled, "Mon, you just don't have the skills to take care of hair." With that, he fondled his silver locks happily. Monse and Chitose did a collective snort.

"Yeah, right."

BUT! Back to the plot!

"So...here are the names. Oooh, and their pictures are here too." Chitose 'ahem'ed and started reading.

"Shikamaru—"

"Oh, please, let's not target him with Uchiha. Same goes for Chouji." Monse snorted. Konosuke nodded wordlessly.

Chitose continued. "Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatanake Kakashi, this guy named Bob...who the hell is he? Uhm. Itachi...wait, he's Uchiha's brother! And he's not supposed to be in Konoha! How'd he get here?"

Konosuke shrugged. "Dunno."

"Just continue with the list, Chi." Monse sighed. Chitose nodded.

"Iruka—"

"Oh good heavens NO!" Monse and Konosuke yelled in unison. Chitose winced and nodded.

"Okay, okay...Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura..."

Konosuke coughed. "Those are 'she's."

Monse growled in anger. "Lemme see that!" she yanked the scroll from Chitose's grasp and inspected it. Konosuke read over her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Holy! I mean, Evil (A/N Get it? He's the evil spirit...)! A thousand fangirls signed their names in here! Where thef(la la la...cuss word alert!)did you put this thing, Mon?"

Monse chuckled sheepishly. "I think I left it lying on top of the mailbox..."

Chitose sighed. "Whatever. So...continuing..." she grabbed the scroll. "There's Orochimaru..."

"No! Dammit, not him!" Monse shivered at the torrent of OroSasu images. "Anything but him!"

"Okay...Sabaku no Gaara...Oh...and look! Monse, this Kabuto guy looks like you!" Chitose chirped happily. Konosuke grabbed the scroll.

"Technically, since you, Chitose, and I are Monse, all of us look like the Kabuto guy. The only thing that's seperating us from him is that we wear FRAMELESS glasses." Konosuke added wisely. Chitose scoffed.

"U-huh. But Monse has the ponytail."

"I can have the ponytail too, if I want! I have silver hair like Kabuto! Mon's hair is black and silver!"

Monse snickered. "So you're risking putting your perfectly straight hair into curls by using a rubber band to tie it?"

"Pfft. Never." Konosuke said stubbornly. Monse and Chitose glanced at each other, then broke into laughter.

Konosuke growled. "Nevertheless, as Kabuto looks like us, he's out of the picture."

"Yeah. I agree." Chitose nodded, being the first to recover. Monse laughed out her agreement, then rolled on the ground in laughter.

"Shut up Monse." Konosuke grumbled, throwing the scrollat her head. Monse, being Konosuke, read his mind and was able to dodge the scroll. It was a skill; since the three of them share one person, they can read each other's mind.

"Temper, temper, Dark Side. And yes, I think we should start the mission." Monse nodded, traces of humor gone. The other two nodded, with serious looks on their faces.

"So...I'll look for Hyuuga." Konosuke volunteered.

"I'm going for Uzumaki." Chitose added. Monse pouted.

"You cheaters! I don't wanna be left with old-man Hatanake!"

Chitose grinned. "Then why don't you pretend to be this Kabuto guy? You look like a boy enough."

"Konosuke can pull it off better than me, though." She glanced at the boy. Said person sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll pretend to be the Kabuto guy, but I'll never, ever tie up my hair!"

"Why?" Chitose and Monse whined. Konosuke shook his head rapidly.

"My hair is perfect." He fondled his hair again. "I love it, and it'll never be destroyed!"

Monse sweatdropped. "Man, I can't believe that you're supposed to be my dark side when you love your hair so much. I feel embarrassed."

Chitose nodded sympathetically. "I feel for you, Monse. I feel for you."

"Shall we meet here?" Konosuke went back to business. Monse and Chitose nodded.

"Hyuuga." Chitose transformed into the Hyuuga's partner, Ten Ten.

"Uzumaki." Monse transformed into the Sand sibling, Temari.

"And me...Hatanake." Konosuke sighed, not needing to waste chakra to become Kabuto.

"So...when we come back here," Monse, orTemari, started, "We'll knock them out and make them drink this potion." She held up a small vial with a pink substance in it. The other two nodded.

"But how about Bob, Gaaraand Itachi?" Chitose wondered out loud. Konosuke sighed.

"We're getting Bob later, Gaara's in sand –it's said in the report that he'll come tomorrow-and Itachi's an S-class Missing Nin. What do you expect? For us to catch him? That'll happen the day we die."

"Of course." Monse grinned absently. Chitose pouted but stayed quiet.

"At the count of three. One, two, three—"

They flitted away into the forests.

----------------------------------

Back to where they just were just a few minutes ago, a figure dropped from the The figure walked out of the shadows...

It was Kabuto. "They look like me...strange...and what do they plan on doing with Kakashi and the others?" he wondered out loud.

"Ah, well." he smiled to himself. "At least they didn't add me as one of their victims. Why don't I do them a favor and retrieve Gaara in advance?" he chuckled. "I have nothing else to do, anyway. And I might even gain answers...both to why they look like me and what they want with these people." With that,he flitted away.

------------------------------------

The three were going to have a hell of a time retrieving their original three victims...

* * *

Palacruxan: Okay...now, I need you guys to tell me: Who ends up with Sasuke?

Please send in your votes with your reviews! XD


End file.
